


The Secret to the Saisei Captain's Heart

by Yrindor



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Yagami Riku, Mentioned Suwa Reiji, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of the rest of both teams, Riku is determined to make Takeru realize his feelings for Reiji aren't nearly so unrequited as his thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret to the Saisei Captain's Heart

"Yakisoba bread, let's go," Takeru said, offering a hand to Riku as he pointed to the bakery across the street. It was a Sunday morning, and he and Riku had taken advantage of the day off to run their longest training route twice before sprinting back to the park near Riku's house.

Riku had sprawled in the grass as soon as they finished, and he fully expected Takeru to scold him for not cooling down properly before collapsing, so he barely registered Takeru's words at first. When they did sink in though, he blinked in confusion. "Yakisoba bread?" he asked. "Not eggs? Not chicken? Yakisoba bread?"

Takeru nodded as if that should have been obvious. "Yakisoba bread," he repeated. "For Reiji," he added tersely, and suddenly all of the pieces fell into place.

Reiji had taken to inviting Takeru to the Saisei Stride Club practices whenever he was free, and Takeru always accepted in a heartbeat. If asked, Takeru would say it was for Saisei's training facilities, but everyone knew it had at least as much to do with a certain Stride club captain that he was currently rather smitten with.

Unfortunately, he was too oblivious to notice that his feelings were not nearly so unrequited as he thought, and Riku wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with Takeru's pining and Reiji's increasingly obvious attempts at flirting, so he had made it his personal mission to facilitate that relationship.

"Hai, hai," he said, letting Takeru help him up. "What would you do without me?" he teased as he was half-dragged across the street to his family's bakery.

Once they were inside, Takeru made a beeline for the yakisoba bread, already wrapped in individual bags. He grabbed three, mumbling "Reji likes four, but Shizuma-san yelled at me last time." When he brought his prize up to the counter though, Riku took them and disappeared into the back of the store. "I'll be right back," he called.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed when he returned a couple of minutes later, putting the bread on the counter with a flourish. They looked almost the same as before, except each bag now bore a White Day ribbon tied around the top and a matching sticker on the plastic.

"Riku?" Takeru asked, looking some combination of confused and mortified.

"Trust me," Riku reassured him, "if it looks like it's not going well, you can always just say we didn't have any other options available today, but I think you'll be surprised. Now go, before you're late."

Takeru spared the bag one more suspicious look before sprinting out the door.

Riku never heard the full story of what happened at the practice that day, but when he saw Takeru later that night eating the last of the yakisoba bread with a ridiculous grin on his face and his protein powders and nutrition facts forgotten, he concluded his plan had been a success. And about time too. Now he just had to figure out how to get Kyousuke to realize Kaede's attention was more than simple admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
